


Gonna See Better Days

by Birdle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, No Smut, Other, POV First Person, Pacifist Frisk, Pansexual Character, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, at least not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdle/pseuds/Birdle
Summary: **this fic is unfinished and it is unlikely to ever be completed. i also consider 2017 author me awful at writing so i apologise in advance if you read this!**a college monster history student sees the returning of the monsters to the underground, and finds herself intrigued by a certain warrior who seems to hate humans.





	1. Chapter 1

It's cliché to say, but my life changed forever when the monsters came to the surface. It had been so long ago since they were banished down there - not even my great-grandparents would have seen a monster in the flesh (or bone). 

It was just an ordinary Friday morning when the news spread. I was sitting on the sofa in my run-down student apartment, chewing on a slightly-stale bowl of cereal, flicking through channels on the tv: 'Monsters from Underworld rejoining us on Surface!' the headlines read. I almost dropped my cereal in absolute shock and excitement at that statement. 

All throughout my life I had been fascinated with monster history; ever since I was a kid I would devour ancient articles and dusty novels and difficulty-worded textbooks to feed my hunger; to know more about these unknown, fascinating creatures. And then, in the last few years of my education, I was even working towards a qualification in 'Monster History' in college. In all honesty, there were very few people on my course. There were only one or two colleges in the world who even gave the option of this subject; monsters were a taboo topic in many countries. However, due to the majority of monsters living under my country they were much more open about offering it. Even so, many people stuck their nose up at the subject of monsters and despite having never met one, would shun and insult them. Guess they still believed the old tales that were told about them.

Well, sucks to those people, because on that not-so-normal Friday my life changed forever.

Quickly discarding my breakfast, I threw on somewhat presentable clothes and sprinted for the door. I HAD to go see my history teacher. He must have heard the news by now too! Five minutes later, skidding to a halt at the history building of my college, I scanned the area for any sign of my teacher. Yes, I was two hours early for my lecture today and it was 8 in the morning, but still! Scanning myself into the building, I frantically stormed past each door in the building until I reached my home: the monster history department, and Mr Ebott's office. He was supposedly a descendant of a human who fell down there and never returned, or at least that was what he liked to tell us. Walking into his room, I found him sitting at his desk, his face about an inch from his computer screen. 

This small room's deep-red coloured walls were crammed full with huge tomes he'd collected on his travels in search of monsters and monster artefacts. Apart from the clutter of books, a mahogany desk stood in the centre with an outdated computer and piles of paperwork crowding the table. At the back of the room, cream blinds were half open, letting slits of morning light shine through.

Panting from running all the way there, I exclaimed,

"You've heard, right!?"

He looked up, startled by my presence but his mouth stretched into a smile when he saw it was me, and his large grey moustache lifted upwards to reveal yellowing teeth. I was probably his favourite student: I asked the questions, I read the books, and have spent many the hours debating with him about everything to do with monsters.

"Ah, my most brilliant student! Come here!"

His brown eyes sparkled with wonder and joy. I expect he'd never thought he'd see a monster in his life. Walking around to the other side of his desk to glance at the screen, I saw a blurry picture of what looked like a goat-woman holding the hand of a human child. I gasped in surprise at this unexpected image. I didn't think photos of them would yet be circulating. Besides, the only pictures I've seen of monsters were reconstructions and sketches in ancient novels. 

"Amazing, isn't it? As one of the only professors of monster history in the world, I'm hoping I'll get special permissions to hold interviews with them soon! I can't believe that they're here, I just can't believe it!"

He readjusted his round glasses and kept scrolling through articles, trying to absorb all the information he could. 

"Where are they now, professor?"

Mr Ebott stopped scrolling to intently read a long paragraph. Suddenly he stood up, and papers from his desk flung to the ground. 

"They're here."

"What?"

"They emerged from our mountain - they must be nearby!"

His bass voice rose a few octaves in ecstatic discovery and grabbed his tweed blazer hanging over the leather swivel chair,

"Come, we must find them!"

My throat constricted and my body froze; they're near here!? They, the monsters who I had spent my entire life studying and staring at intricate sketches of their world and carefully printing passages about them from tattered yellowed volumes? The professor had already started striding out of the building and I followed suit. We both clambered into his old fiat punto and with tyres screeching, raced to the mountain. Nearing the foot of the mountain, a black mass came in sight. As we drove closer, we distinguished this darkness as hundreds of people. Flashes were going off left right and centre from reporters' expensive cameras. Mr Ebott, impatient with the media, flung himself out the car and started pushing through the piles of shouting journalists. He was leaving a path clear; I followed into the maze of photographers. A shriek emitted from the professor's mouth as he neared the front of the crowd.

He halted.

Catching up to him, I stood at his side and followed his gaze. And in this small clearing beneath this gigantic mountain stood monsters. Real life monsters. It appeared that most of the monsters had already left the underground and only the important monsters were left, and the stragglers. There were bugs, fish, reptiles and even skeleton monsters milling about, starry eyed and intimidated by the swarm of humans surrounding them. A male goat monster stood in the middle and towered above the rest, regal velvet cape flowing in the light breeze. A small gold crown rested comfortably on top of his head. It was clear to see that the reporters thought him to be the best monster for their juicy news scoops.

And I wanted to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader meets some monsters and the ambassador.

It has been a few months since the monsters arrived on the surface. My life has prospered with so much more information on monsters that I could have ever dreamed of. 

Almost every week, a monster came in to speak about their experiences in the underground. Even though there were very few monster history majors the lecture halls were always packed with students fascinated with these 'new' creatures. 

Outside the classroom, us humans have taken it surprisingly well. Honestly, there's enough racism and discrimination in this world without monsters being here. Of course there are still some unpleasant murmurs but for the most part monsters and humans are living in perfect harmony. It helps that monsters are pretty much self-contained in my city, as well as a few other spots around the country and world. 

Even so, over time a division in my city split it into 'the monster side' and 'the human side'. The monster side was much better kept as more buildings were being built to accommodate them compared to the human side, which held the history but also held the crummy old buildings. 

One strange thing that happened during these months, too, is that hundreds and hundreds of yellow flowers began growing on every empty field. This was troublesome for farmers, who regarded these flowers as weeds, but to me they were beautiful - they didn't look weed-y at all with their delicate petals; it gave a brightness to the world that was much needed.

On one particular spring day, I had finished watching a very interesting lecture from an ice-cream vendor in the underground. He had succeeded in lifting the spirits of the entire hall with his optimistic attitude.

Even before that, I had woken up feeling good about the day: birds were singing, the yellow flowers were blooming. On days like these kids like me should be enjoying the day as much as possible.

Packing my stuff away and skipping down the lecture halls steps I was brought to a halt by the Professor, who was grinning like he had heard that world peace had just been announced,

“Ah! My most incredible student! I have some exciting news. I’ve been talking to the many connections I now have in the monster world and I may have organised a meeting between you, the best monster history student, and the monster ambassador, Frisk!”

“What!? That's crazy!” I exclaimed excitedly. There's no way I could ever have imagined that I'd be able to meet the ambassador!

Frisk was only a few years younger than me but they had already achieved so much in their life. Falling into the monster realm, they managed to break the barrier between our worlds to bring the monsters back to the surface. I admired the determination of this young soul; not many people would be so brave as to travel for months in an unknown, threatening place to end up liberate thousands of living creatures. They must have so many experiences to tell!

“Thankyou so much, Mr Ebott!” I kissed his cheek and he blushed bashfully, his old eyes sparkling at my happiness.

“You are very welcome. I do expect an essay on what you find, though!”

That I could do. I would do 10 essays for this opportunity to be honest.

I left the building buzzing with a light feeling in my chest.

This was going to be interesting.

Shoes clicking on the marble floors, I looked for the room I was to have the meeting in. It was a Saturday, so no businessmen or women were in the building and there was a slightly creepy aura surrounding the long dark halls.

Maybe it was just too many horror films, I pondered.

I poked my head around the door of the room that was supposed to be my meeting place. No one there yet, phew. I need some time to prepare myself for some major nerding out over monsters. 

I sat waiting in this small conference room, leaning forward on a comfy executive chair and tapping my foot impatiently. I had decided to go for a smart casual outfit, opting for a soft cotton blouse, long grey flowing trousers and matching heels. 

For the safety of this little human, they were bringing along some personal bodyguards (aka ‘close friends’) and their mother (aka ‘lovely female goat monster that I've seen on the news several times’). 

I couldn't complain, it meant more monsters to study. 

The first to arrive was a short smiling skeleton. I was quick to stand up to greet him,

"Hello my na-"

"so you got a thing for monsters, huh?" 

The stout skeleton grinned lazily as my face reddened to his words,

"Wha- how di- I don-" 

"i'm seein' you everywhere, kiddo, 'course i would notice. but don't worry, i won't tell anyone. although they'll probably guess when you say you're studyin' monsters"

He winked slowly and his grin widened at my plum-like complexion.

"i'm sans, by the way. sans the skeleton"

He held out his hand as I frantically tried to calm my thoughts. I don't have a 'thing' for monsters! I'm just fascinated by them, that's all! How dare he assume that about me! 

I returned his handshake nevertheless, my sweaty hands coming into contact with cool, rough bone. I revelled in the feeling of this completely different texture. It was so different from human contact, and my hand lingered on his for slightly longer (at the sacrifice of my dignity, but it had to be done). 

His eye sockets narrowed suggestively as we released hands. 

 

Wait, what did he mean by ‘seeing me everywhere!?’

Before I had time to question, a much larger skeleton burst in,

"IS THIS THE HUMAN WE ARE MEETING TODAY, SANS? WELL IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, MISS HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE GREATEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

He puffed out his chest which was clothed in what seemed like a fancy dress costume (but what do I know, that could be normal monster fashion now!). 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Papyrus!" I replied with a chuckle. This skeleton seemed much more naïve and happy-go-lucky than his smaller counterpart. 

 

They both sat in chairs opposite me on this long wooden table and made small talk. Sans was apparently quite the comedian, making the taller monster, Papyrus, groan often. If I wasn't mistaken, these two skeletal creatures were brothers. 

A soft knock was heard on the already opened door. I turned my neck so quickly I probably strained some muscles,

“Hello, my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

At the door was Toriel, the adoptive mother of Frisk. 

I stood again to rush over to the door and shake the goat mum’s soft hand, 

“The pleasures all mine. Thankyou so much for coming here today!”

I could barely contain my nerves and excitement and was visibly shaking.

That's when Frisk emerged from behind their mother. 

“Hey.”

The timid voice was one I had heard before, but not frequently.

Even though they were perhaps the most famous human in the world recently, they were not outgoing at all and preferred to choose their words instead of fill space with meaningless conversation.

“Hello, Frisk. It's so amazing to meet you.”

“It's good to meet you too.”

We shook hands and the short person sat directly opposite my seat. 

“So, what would you like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know whether I should keep posting this or just leave it because I know my chapters are really short and it's making me insecure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meet the love interest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'll keep posting because it's not doing any harm :)

With hips swaying more than usual and a small smile threatening to turn into a full-on grin on my face, I walked out of the stuffy building and began walking down the street. I was clutching my satchel as if it contained the meaning of life - of course, it only had the most important information I had gathered from my meeting with Frisk and co.

I had walked a fair way from the business centre but I could still hear a gravelly voice piercing the air,

“Oi, Papyrus, are you ready for your cooking lesson??” 

“OH YES, I AM ALWAYS READY TO MAKE PASTA WITH YOU, UNDYNE!!”

I could hear some car doors open and shut, and tires screeching on tarmac. 

“HEY, UNDYNE, HOW ABOUT WE ASK MY GREAT NEW HUMAN FRIEND IF SHE WANTS A RIDE??”

Did he mean me? 

“Uh, sure, Paps!” An awkward tone coated the voice.

Looking to my right, I eyed a shiny red convertible drive up to the curb next to me and slowly follow me walking down the street. 

“GOOD DAY, NICE HUMAN, DO YOU REQUIRE A RIDE TO YOUR HUMBLE ABODE?”

Inside it, Papyrus was sitting in the passenger seat while a sapphire-skinned fish monster sat with hand firmly on the wheel. She had a very conventionally attractive face and figure.

Her Ariel-esque hair was brought into a neat ponytail; her xanthous eyes bore holes into my soul, or maybe it was just my mind running circles because by God this aquatic monster was beautiful.

I must have frozen up for a few seconds but as soon as I came to my senses I spluttered,

“T-that's a very kind offer, Papyrus, but I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me, a person you’ve just met.”

My face was definitely climbing several shades of red while trying to pay attention to Papyrus. My knuckles were turning white with my steel grip on my bag.

“IT IS NO PROBLEM! FRIENDS OFTEN DO THINGS LIKE THIS FOR EACH OTHER!”

His adorable grin caused me to chuckle. We had literally only met a few hours before but he still considered me a friend! I guess this skeleton was just very friendly and although he was huge in stature I don't think he could hurt a fly; therefore, I didn't feel threatened by him.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Papyrus grabbed me and placed me in the back of the car. That was a bit shocking to say the least but I guess monsters have different customs.

But now I was in the car with THAT beautiful creature at the helm.

It took all my energy to keep my eyes from devouring the siren’s (whose name was apparently Undyne) entire being. 

What has come over me? My mind's not usually so forward with what it wants! What DO I want?

Papyrus’ obnoxious voice was what the main body of the conversation comprised of. Occasionally Undyne would pipe up to make a humorous remark and for the most part I was silent. I knew if I talked I would say something stupid and I really didn't want to say something stupid right now.

But why?

It seemed Undyne wasn't very fond of humans. She didn't make any attempt to talk to me, so Papyrus was left in the middle. He didn't seem to notice it though, and went on about how Undyne was the ‘bestest’ warrior in all the underground (“SHE WAS THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH!”), and how she used to be his fighting teacher until she got a job part-time in the army on the surface (“NOW SHE HAS NO TIME FOR TEACHING ME BUT I AM VERY UNDERSTANDING OF HER PREDICAMENT”). 

I soaked in this information almost as eagerly as the meeting, despite her very apparent dislike for me. It was more monster history and therefore vital information to add to my upcoming final papers! 

I'm trying to convince myself that it wasn't for other... reasons.

It can't be.

No, never. 

It felt like an hour in that car but in fact it was only about five minutes. They pulled over as soon as my apartment block was in sight and I thanked them both profusely. 

Was that a pink tinge on her cheeks? 

She refused to look at me this time and practically slammed her foot on the gas pedal when it was acceptable to leave. 

Staggering up to my apartment, I opened the door to see my flatmate, Lilith, typing on her laptop on the kitchen table. We had become friends last year at the astronomy society (I only went because I had to join one…) and we decided to get an apartment for our second year since the halls were loud and expensive for what they were.

She looked up and guffawed at my dazed expression,

“Okay, honey, you're a mess. Who did you meet to make you look like that?”

My mess of a face burned even more at this remark.

“No one! I met no one!”

“Mhm, sure. Keep kidding yourself. Wait, didn't you have that meeting with the ambassador today? Was it someone with them?”

Lilith’s eyes were glinting mischievously.

“No! Definitely not!”

I sat down at the table with her, rubbing at the sores on my feet that the heels brought.

“You do know that monster-human relationships are becoming more common, right? So there's no need to be embarrassed by meeting a cute monster! Tell me, who are they?”

She was jumping to conclusions from hearing the very unconvincing intonation in my voice.

“I know! But it really wasn't anyone with them! It was…”

I stopped, realising the consequences of saying the next few words. 

But it really wasn't anything, anyway, just my stupid eyes looking at someone attractive. 

It didn't mean a thing. 

“Nothing, I just ran home so…”

Lilith’s eyebrows raised her forehead with an unconvinced fervour, but she let it slide.

“Fine. So where's all the information you got from the ambassador? Is it useful?”

And that's where I froze.

Oh no, it must have been left in Papyrus’ car! I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget it. That information was so valuable! My phone was in that bag too. 

God, how stupid can I get? 

“You left it there, didn't you?”

I squeaked out a terrified “yes”. 

“That's such a bummer. I was looking forward to reading all of it too.”

As a human history student she had a soft spot for monster history too. 

“Maybe they'll notice and send it back to you?”

I placed my head in my hands as she sighed and returned to her incessant typing.

“Anyway, I need to finish this damned essay before midnight. I can't believe my professor thinks that a few days notice is enough for me to complete it!”

She was obviously trying to change the subject to make me stop worrying about the vital information I had carelessly left on the back of a skeletons flashy Ferrari.

I was trying to think of any solution to this massive problem but not only did I not have my phone, I did not know where Papyrus lived.

There was not much else I could do that night but stress eat a whole tub of ice cream and watch mind-numbing tv shows about drag queens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a visitor! And a boring day of essay-writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for your comments and kudos! I have many chapters to post but ended up not posting any (until now!). Here we go!

I was woken up early the next morning by the sound of pounding on the apartment’s door. In my groggy state I was irritated by the disruption of my worry-free dreams.

“Just five more minutes….”

Some drool had made its way from my mouth to the pillow, my limbs were spread across the bed, hair clung to the side of my face from a mild sweat. But the sound continued. Mumbling under my breath, I staggered over to the front door, not caring what state I was in. And lo behold, the fish woman from yesterday was standing there with a very irritated and indignant look on her face.

“Oi, punk! What took you so lo-”

I could now see that she was a few inches taller than me, and VERY toned. It was obvious she had just come back from a workout too, donning a tight sports shirt and leggings. And then there was me: sporting the worst bed hair, a cropped cream vest, matching laced panties...

….and absolutely nothing else. Maybe that's why she stopped talking mid sentence. Guess I really should've checked what I was wearing before answering the door, huh. Her expression was changing. It was now one of deepest embarrassment; her already rosy cheeks deepened to the darkest burgundy. My cheeks followed suit. Just typical, the one person who really stood out to me yesterday as ‘attractive’ had to come knocking at my door when I looked like this.

“I have better things to do than this. Here, you left your stuff in Pap’s car and he couldn't deliver it himself but.. yeah”

Undyne shoved the satchel into my hands and turned away, her eyes lowered. What beautiful eyelashes.

“T-thanks” was all I could utter.

Her eyes gave one more sweep over me but picked up the pace as she broke into a jog to escape the awkward situation. I slowly closed the door on her disappearing figure, but not before eyeing her from behind. Why was I so interested in this monster all of a sudden!? 

Lilith, curious about the noise, peered round the corner to see who was at the door. Her eyes widened at the monster running away; a monster at the door was a rare occurrence despite her roommate being a monster history student. The most exciting visits we usually received was the postman delivering a package not able to fit through the letterbox.

‘Here comes the questions’ I groaned internally. I didn't have to turn round to see that Lilith bore a shit-eating grin the size of the sun. 

“Who was that?” Her question was coated in inference. 

“Just a monster I met yesterday. I left my bag in Pa-… the place, remember?”

Catching myself from admitting I had a ride home from a skeleton, my face still burned with all the emotions I did not want Lilith to see. She's far more clever than that, though.

“Wait, that's the monster who made you blush like that yesterday, isn't it??”

She wasn't even surprised that it was a female who caught my attention; I guess I don't really make an effort to hide my sexuality in the first place. It wasn't like that anyway.

“I guess.”

My hand instinctively went for the back of my beck to run at the tense feeling growing there. She squealed excitedly,

“She was cute! I can see why you've got your eyes on her.”

Lilith winked, and I draw parallels from sans’ yesterday. Now that wouldn't be a bad match. 

“Shaddap” was all I could laugh before sauntering back to my room for a well-needed shower. 

Finally clothed and ready to start the day, my attention was brought back to the satchel. I sat cross legged on my bed and opened it up carefully, and pulled out the contents. Nothing seemed damaged, thank God. My first priority was putting my phone on charge. The battery was reaching single digits. Switching it on I eyed several messages from friends, some from updates on social media, and some…. From Papyrus? He must have messed with my phone! I felt a bit irritated and embarrassed by that, but he probably didn't mean any harm. I started to read his messages;

“HELLO HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GIVING YOU THE PRIVILEGE OF HAVING MY NUMBER! NYEH HEH HEH”

“I WILL ENDEAVOR TO RETURN YOUR POSSESSIONS TOMORROW”

“AND I COULD SEE THAT UNDYNE WAS TOO SHY TO VOICE HER WISHES TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU SO I HAVE GIVEN YOU HER NUMBER”

“FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE HER ANYTIME”

“ALTHOUGH SOMETIMES HER ACTIONS TOWARDS HUMANS CAN BE A LITTLE… MURDER-Y. I HOPE THAT DOES NOT STOP YOU!”

Well that was a lot to take in. I sent a quick thank-you message back to Papyrus as my mind began to obsess over the fact I have HER number, Undyne’s number. With no effort at all. Hell yeah. However, by the texts Papyrus sent, Undyne does not like humans at all. He was obviously so optimistic in thinking that he doesn't even realise his friend’s true feelings about humans. Groaning and chucking my phone to the side, I directed my attention to the piles of paper and sound recorder remaining on my bedsheets.Time to get to work. 

After a day of analysing the endless notes and listening to that damned recording near 10 times, I was finally on my way writing the essay. Home stretch, let's get this done.It was one in the morning and I had so nearly finished the essay when my phone started ringing, making me jump. An unknown number. I ignored it, thinking it was one of the annoying automated calls designed to scam you or waste your time. 

My eyes were crusty and my head felt like it was splitting in two but I persevered with the work. 

It rang again. Okay, just leave me alone. In this grumpy sleepless state all I could do is pick up the phone to bark “what!?”

“Uh, hey. Sorry for disturbing you so late at night.”

It was Frisk. What could they want? And HOW DID THEY GET MY NUMBER? Papyrus must've circulated my number around the whole monster community! I should be peeved but it's actually pretty useful.

I sighed deeply, “It's fine. I'm so sorry for snapping, I'm tired and trying to finish an essay so I can't think straight anymore!”

The laugh at the end of my sentence felt very forced.

“I was wondering if you’d want to go on the monster’s tv channel. There's an opening tom- I guess today and my friend went to me to find someone to fill it.”

I was surprised at this proposal but accepted nevertheless. It was the perfect opportunity to meet more monsters. Meeting monsters seemed to be the one thing I wanted to to nowadays. What I would do on the show I don't know but I hope it's something easy and gives me another thing to write about in my essays. 

“Great. I'll pick you up later today” Papyrus must've circulated my address too. That I was less happy about. I tried to be mad at Papyrus but couldn't for any bone in my body. I was exhausted and I had a soft spot for monsters and I'm sure he never meant harm. 

“Okay, see you!”

Delirious, I shut off my phone and laptop and curled up on top of my duvet, passing out instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a TV show and an emotionless affair in this chapter...

WARNING: Hetero ahead. Also somewhat TW for the behaviour of a certain robot with no human feelings and therefore ends up doing what he wants (I’m sorry)!

After an unrestful slumber, I found myself at the Monster’s TV Studio with Frisk. This is the weirdest thing I've ever agreed to, why did my sleep-deprived one-in-the-morning self think this was a good idea??

Frisk had dashed ahead, leaving me waiting patiently outside large warehouse shaped building. Since I would be broadcast on television today, I had decided to up my fashion sense. I had on a form-fitting strappy black dress with long-sleeved floral shirt underneath and killer heels. I wasn't nervous at all waiting out here; for some reason I was always a natural when told to perform.

“Oh darling, she's perfect! I knew I could count on you to find a fresh new face to put on my show!” 

This chiming deep voice permeated the environment with a heavy air of glamour. This was Mettaton. The door had opened and Frisk stood there with a towering individual next to them. 

“Hey.” My softer voice seemed inferior compared to his emphasised, lilting tone. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Frisk’s friend! There's no need for introductions, I'm sure you already know who I am.” He winked seductively and a robotic laugh followed. I was encouraged by his confidence and laughed too,

“Yes! Who wouldn't know the name of the Underground’s number one star?” I attempted to match his sultry tone jokingly. Frisk was stood, poker faced, in the middle of this. They didn't look very impressed and started walking away, saying “goodbye” quickly and quietly.

“Please, come in!” 

Mettaton’s hand snaked around my back as he guided me through the studio. He was at least a head taller than me but still managed to inch his hand lower and lower down my back until it reached a place that was definitely not my back. My intentions were to call him out but something restricted me from stopping him. It was probably the shock. The shock and the fame. 

It astounded me that Mettaton’s body was mostly leg. So much leg. I was jealous of his ability to be so agile in heels; I'd seen programs of him doing all sorts in those heels.

“And this is your dressing room! You need to be out on set and ready in half an hour, I hope that will suffice.” 

He gave my ‘not back’ a few pats and strut off to the room next door, probably his private room. I could still feel a ghost of the contact of his latex hands on me.

“Uh, thanks.”

Opening the door, I was met with a stereotypical Hollywood dressing room; there were lights around the mirror, even. 

I didn't have much to do in there but document events so far in my monster history notes (all of this was for research, obviously) and retouch my makeup and hair. And half an hour later, I was being broadcast on regional television. There was even a studio audience with us to provide suitable reactions. This was new to me, but it felt like second nature.

“Beauties and gentlebeauties! Welcome to a very special episode of ‘Cooking with a Killer Robot’! Here with me today is a special guest - come out here, darling!”

I sauntered out, the dark fabric stuck to my skin moving with me. My dress was intentionally short to rival the legs of Mettaton. Shame they'd mostly be covered by the counter in front of me.

I gave my most dazzling, TV-worthy smile to the camera, 

“Hello! It's so great to be here.”

The audience applauded; I continued smiling. Mettaton turned to me and flashed a million-dollar grin before turning back to the camera. 

“Today we are making an old favourite of mine: escargot au bleu d'auvergne.”

Wait. Snails? My smile faltered slightly.

“But with a substitute! Unfortunately the MTT-Corporation could not find the right type of snails on the surface. With MTT-Brand Snail Substitute, however, you can make my favourite dish at home even without snails!” 

Thank god.

“Now, my lovely assistant, could you collect all the ingredients for us?”

The show lasted an hour and was typical to the previous cooking shows I've seen on the Monster’s TV Channel. Mettaton did the ‘cooking’ and at the same time quizzed me on strange subjects. He played to the audience terribly too. There was a slight difference in this episode though: I couldn't help but feel the ‘darling’ host’s eyes burn through me at all times. He made me fetch countless items and do other such provocative things in order to view me as a butcher would survey a piece of meat. It made me uncomfortable, I didn't like being ogled. I wore this suffering as a badge, however, and fought on. 

“Thankyou very much for watching, my 1 million viewers and my fabulous studio audience!” The humanoid held up a plate of the fake snails in pastry in one hand and waved with the other, once again smiling.

The cameras stopped rolling.

“Good work today, darling.”

I had turned to walk away as soon as I could but this tall being drew me back.

I feigned an excited expression and a smile,

“Thankyou for having me on the show! It was… great.”

I struggled to find the right words.

“Oh sweetheart, with assets like yours I would gladly let you on the show again.”

He scanned me up and down. Oh. Forcing a chuckle, I took this as my cue to leave. I gathered up my little amount stuff from the dressing room before realising I forgot to arrange a lift back. I groaned and booked an uber cab for the earliest time possible, which was still in twenty minutes time. Instead of waiting in the private room where I may be prone to a private Mettaton encounter, I returned to the set and sat on the floor in the corner. The room was barren, save for the one monster I wanted to avoid. Why does this always happen to me? Frustration racked my weary body.

“Are you alright, sweetie? What are you doing down there?”

He looked at me suggestively despite using a completely harmless pet name. Yup, he just made me sitting on the floor sound dirty. That just happened.

“Waiting for a cab.”

I grit my teeth but still endeavoured to be nice to him. I would not like one of the most influential monsters to dislike me, that would be counter-intuitive!

“I would offer you a ride, but I’d need some coolant, because you’ve got my engine overheating.”

Okay, this android was now flirting with me. Hands placed on hips, he struck a pose while I attempted to hide my scoff at his pick-up line. 

“And darling, if you were a car door, I’d slam you all night long.”

Mettaton bent his upper body down to my eye level and brought his face so close I could feel the chill of metal radiating off his face. My body was reacting in contrast to this and no doubt his skin receptors were picking up the heat from what a major blushing mess I've become. These pick-up lines were bad but I couldn't deny his… assets.

“Now, I have a final question for you. Think of it as a continuation of the show.” His eyes glinted with a devilish sheen. 

“Would you smooch a ghost?” The side of his mouth stretched higher.

What did that mean? Mettaton was a robot… 

But I do vaguely recall reading chapters about ghosts becoming corporeal and possessing a body. Perhaps that's what he is getting at. My mouth couldn’t form such intelligent conversation at this moment though. I started spluttering at his closeness and my body finally regained senses to shuffle slightly backwards. Nevertheless, he followed me. 

I knew I had a limited time remaining to answer. And damn it, Mettaton’s face looked too attractive in that moment; he's really mastered the painfully heart-throbbing look. With legs like those I'm sure a lot of monsters in the underground were falling for him. I definitely shouldn't fall for him as well, especially after the way he treated me beforehand, and the way he’s treating me now! 

“...yes?”

I covered my mouth quickly at that squeak. I did NOT want to say that. Why did I say that. That was my mind, body and soul’s antithesis. His smirk further widened into a grin full of all the seductive power he could muster (which was a lot).

So that's when I felt synthetic lips on mine. I'm not going to deny that it felt interesting and that I leant into it and that he was making my mind spin in circles but really, me? What am I doing?

Why?

Although Mettaton did not need to breathe he sensed my breathlessness and broke the kiss. He left a kiss on my nose before standing up fully and winking at me.

“I can tell we’re going to be great friends!” He drawled and sashayed away.

I'd never really had an encounter like that. Of course there had been many a person interested in me for just my body, that wasn't new. But someone who, as much as I disliked it, had a body that appealed to me as much as mine did to theirs? Not often. We definitely weren't going to be ‘friends’ of the sort but even I could foretell some future relations with that robot; it wouldn't be hard for him to track me down. With cheeks still burning the colour of Mettaton’s latex boots I surveyed the area to see who had seen this unexpected turn of events. 

Shit, is that Undyne? 

...did Undyne just see me kissing Mettaton?

And why is she here in the first place?

I see the redhead’s disgusted expression targeting me. As if I wasn't burning enough, the fire in her gaze raised my temperature to fever-levels. I'm sure my returning expression was one of surprise, embarrassment and guilt. Why am I feeling guilty though? I'm a young, independent woman who doesn't even know this fish-girl… But I want to, that's the point. I'm kicking myself over the assumptions she will now make of me. 

During my inner monologue she must have left, because when I looked around again the set was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message?

A message on my phone dinged as my ride arrived. Hauling myself up from the ground where I had sat, I trudged over to the entrance. It was only midday but it felt like I had been awake a lifetime. Opening the studio door, A deep blue Audi A1 was stalled on the curb to the studio. The driver rolled down the window.

“hey, kid.”

I stared in disbelief. Sans was lazing in the front seat with sunglasses over his eye sockets.

“What are you doing here??”

“you called for a cab, didn't ya? well here I am!” He chuckled, his laugh rattling his ribcage.

I still stared.

“you look tire-d, why dontcha climb in before you're really driven up the wall.”

His puns are really coming out to play today, I groaned internally. Last time was enough for the rest of my life and after the morning I just had, I did not want to handle more.

“Fine.”

Needless to say, Sans continued the puns. The whole. Journey. Back. He was interrupted when music reminiscent of old video games emanated from the dashboard compartment,

“sorry, lady, i gotta take this. it’s my bro.”

I was indifferent as he rifled through the untidy compartment to answer the phone and turn it on speaker.

“what’s up, paps?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT IS UP, BROTHER! MY CAR HAS BROKEN DOWN ON THE WAY HOME FROM METTATON’S SHOW AFTER HAVING USED SPAGHETTI AS THE MAIN FUEL!!”

“i guess i can come pick you up if ya want”

“THAT WOULD BE VERY MUCH OBLIGED, SANS. ALTHOUGH UNDYNE IS ALSO WITH ME AND WOULD APPRECIATE A LIFT TOO!”

Sans managed to slip in a few puns related to the conversation before hanging up.

“welp, hope you don't mind they tag along with us. we’re all buds anyway, i’m sure it won’t rattle your bones or make you koi.”

He grinned at his own hilarity again and I couldn't help but chortle at the extent he goes for his puns.

But then I froze.

Papyrus said Undyne was going to be there too. The Undyne that just watched me smooch a ghost. And hated my guts.

I was in for a bad time. 

Once again, the car stalled and waited for passengers. Papyrus was the first to open the front passenger seat door. 

“OH GOOD DAY, HUMAN! IT IS A SURPRISE TO SEE YOU HERE! SANS FAILED TO MENTION THAT YOU WOULD BE RIDING WITH US”

He gave his brother a squinty glare in annoyance. Papyrus seemed to berate Sans a lot but deep down I knew they cared for eachother a lot, even if I had only encountered them both twice before. He sat down in the front next to Sans. Which left the back seat for Undyne. Damn. She clambered into the back, but hesitated when she saw me in there. I could do nothing else but smile sheepishly.

“Uh, hey.” My words were serving as a peace offering but Undyne only grunted in return, slamming the door and immediately going to stare out the window at the endless fields parallel to the road. The rest of the journey was very awkward; Papyrus was, once again, 90% of the conversation. Sans interjected often to tease his brother with puns and jokes. Papyrus also sensed Undyne’s reluctance and how quiet she was but blamed it on the fact that she wasn't fond of Mettaton. Apparently he had forced her to join him in the audience because sans couldn't be there,

“I VERY MUCH ENJOYED YOUR PERFORMANCE ON METTATON’S SHOW, HUMAN. YOU MUST INTRODUCE ME TO HIM ONE TIME!”

“Thanks! I enjoyed it a lot.” At this statement, Undyne made a disgusted sound. That was probably not the best way to describe the performance, I guess, and she was not ready to let go of images of Mettaton and I. The more I thought about that damned robot’s face so close to mine, the more embarrassed and irritated I was. I did get swept up in the moment but now I'm not sure I'm enjoying the thought of all of it. I couldn't help but take tiny glances in Undyne’s direction periodically. I could see she was wearing an athletic outfit again today: black tank top, blue jeans and boots. Not studio audience clothing, but battle clothing. It was hard to concentrate on the conversation in the front when her silhouette was so outlined; I could see every little curve with that outfit on. I accidentally caught her eye. Her mouth contorted into a sneer but her pink cheeks betrayed her. Eyes widened, I pondered whether she really hated me that much. Yeah, she probably did. And she caught me kissing someone she disliked too. That's a double whammy of hatred for me. Hooray.

Eventually we made it to my block of flats. 

“Thanks for the ride!” 

“no problem, kid. in fact this one can be on the house (or on the apartment in your case)!”

I forced a smile at the pun and thanked him again. I also glanced to the backseat one last time before closing the door. The look in her eyes was not one of hatred when she stared into my soul for that one second. 

Ding! Another text message:

“I REALLY THINK YOU AND UNDYNE WOULD BE GREAT FRIENDS, HUMAN! I ADVISE STRONGLY THAT YOU USE YOUR MOBILE PHONE TO INSTIGATE A CONVERSATION WITH HER.”

I rolled my eyes, there's no way she would reply or pick up if she knew it was me. Maybe I should just text her anonymously and then she might talk. Although it was at first a joke, the concept became more and more feasible to me. What am I thinking??

It couldn't hurt…. right?

I had barely got up to my apartment before my heart started beating in overdrive. My head actually thought this was a good idea and that I should do it. No way. 

With sweaty hands and shaky breath I typed a short message: 

“Undyne. I am intrigued by you.”

It sounded creepy and as if I was a stalker but it was the best I could do. Without second guessing myself I tapped ‘send’ and my fate was sealed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complete filler so i'm just putting this out here asap!

After sending that impulsive text to Undyne yesterday, I spent the final hours of the afternoon regretting my decisions and recounting Mettaton’s shiny smirking face. I was completely torn between these two monsters; both for their attractiveness, but only one would I actually want to pursue. Every time I see the robot’s face in my mind, I see malice and apathy that shows he has no emotional attachment (and probably no capability of it anyway). Why would I pursue someone who could not love me back? It's not as if I would pursue anyone anyway; I was just hypothesising. Yep, hypothesising. 

But to be fair, Undyne might not even like females. It seems like she doesn't like humans, full stop. I started clutching at straws, desperately trying to reason why Undyne would even look my way. It’s obvious she hasn’t yet; the only looks I got were of absolute disgust. Why am I so interested in a fish monster anyway? Because she hates me? Am I really going to become that kind of person; I hope not.

That's when I got the text. I was sitting cross-legged on the sofa with laptop in lap and searching up funny videos and images when the screen of my phone lit up as if it were a message from the heavens. 

“Who are you?” 

I should've known this was the first question she'd ask. And a very secretive answer must come back to this question. I knew she would stop talking in a second if she knew it was me. I can imagine her now, spear in hand and clothed in shiny roman-silver armour, at my door and ready to kill because I deigned to text her. 

“We have met before. I can't tell you more than that.”

Now, the response from Undyne was near instantaneous. 

“WHY? Why can't you tell me? Is this a prank, huh, punk?”

The front door clicked behind me and my roommate walked in. 

“Why are you smiling at your phone?”

I had no idea I was grinning like an idiot at Undyne’s messages, especially since they were that aggressive. I ripped the smile off my face immediately.

“Nothing, no reason!” I stuttered. 

“Mhmm. I believe that.”

Lilith apparently wasn't in the mood to argue it further, but I knew that she definitely knew that I was talking to Undyne.

“How was that TV Show anyway? Sorry I couldn't come watch you! As you know, my mock exam was today and that was just kinda slightly important. Haha.”

Repressing all thoughts I curtly answered “It was fine.” before turning to see her at the kitchen table and carrying several bags of groceries. Her eyebrows almost raised to the roof at my strange, out-of-character responses. 

“What is up with you today, love?”

I finally decided to pull myself out of this trance-like state I was in and shoved my laptop to the side to help her unpack from the three plastic bags. 

“It's…. it’s a long story.”

“Well, I've got all evening.”

So I recounted the whole day to her, not sparing any detail. I told Lilith everything in confidence and we had an unspoken vow to never rat on each other, no matter how bad our confessions are. By the time we finished our discussion, we had cleared the plates from the microwave meal lasagna we shared for dinner and had brewed up some instant coffee and tea to drink alongside it. My roommate was rendered speechless by my half-day; she could not fathom words to comfort me or encourage me in this moment because she was so deep in confusion. Waiting for her to respond accordingly rather than staring at me in disbelief, I flicked out my phone and texted Undyne again. 

“I'm not joking. I just don't know if you'd like the answer I gave you.”

I could almost hear her scoffing at my text. I had truly got her attention though as she texted back within five minutes of me sending it. 

“Fine. Why did you text me, then?”

And that was a very good question. Why did I text Undyne? It definitely wasn’t just because Papyrus told me to and that I already had her number, although I’d like to kid myself it’s just that… I continue texting back cryptic messages to the best of my ability and before I knew it, night had crept up on me. There was now a heavy weight forcing my eyelids down. No wonder: today was perhaps the most tiring day since the monsters had returned from the underground. Nothing could quite compare with, 1, close physical contact with the most famous underground celebrity, then 2, a ride from an omniscient skeleton and 3, a very attractive woman haunting my day through and through. 

Yes, it was definitely time to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not a representation of my current writing - this was written in 2017)
> 
> how does undyne manage to follow you everywhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i said i wasn't writing more and technically im not, but i'll upload the chapters i had half-written and then leave it at that. you can expect a NEW UNDYNE FIC in the near future because i want a second chance at romancing her haha.

New day, new classes. Another monster was to guest in the lecture today and that fact was was always exciting to me.

But when I walked into the hall, setting up my slim laptop and pad of paper at the back in my usual spot, I did not expect an oversized goofy bone-monster to come bounding in. To make matters worse, you-know-who trailed in confidently behind him, a hostile atmosphere emanating from her stance. 

Why does she keep appearing everywhere I go? She forever haunts me; her silhouette will soon be engrained in the back of my eyelids. That bit I’m not complaining about; however, the fact that I cannot physically function when she is around is problematic. 

Fate is indeed pulling an elaborate trick on me. No way in a million years would I think I’d obsess over such an athletic a person considering I am not. Fate also likes to remind me that this siren absolutely loathes the human race. I wonder how she agreed to be in a room full of them; Papyrus seems like the most obvious culprit, no one can resist his optimism.

Conversely, unpleasant thoughts swirled around my head, and the bitter realism of them caused me to slap my cheeks in frustration. Stay focused. 

The skeletal Papyrus, not surprisingly, received the most stares for his sheer height and lack of skin. I knew, though, that when he spotted me in the crowd he would be ecstatic and probably make sure all attention was on me for at least a minute (which is a long time, a whole 1/60th of a lecture!). Which is why I decided it best if I pulled the strings of my old grey hoodie to mask my face as much as possible. Trust him to still spot me anyway: I guess skeletons have pretty good eyesight for not having eyeballs. I willed the professor to walk through the door before he could engage in trying to contact me by screaming on the top of his lungs. 

“HUMAN!!! OVER HERE!!” 

Papyrus waved his hands with no concern for the surrounding area. I see him whack Undyne in the arm and several students run past him to dodge the attack. The fish warrior seems apathetic but the students are perturbed by the huge monster. Everyone, however, turns to see exactly which human the skeleton is trying to talk with,scanning the hundreds of seats of the auditorium for that special snowflake. I was never one to stay out of the spotlight but this extroverted monster made me want to hide under my desk for all the judgemental eyes of fellow classmates directed towards me; my cheeks flared up while my heart fluttered at all the unwanted attention. And maybe also at the fact that Undyne now also knew that I was in the room and I was about to watch her for an hour talking about her life. Just maybe.

“HOW ARE YOU DOING, YOUNG HUMAN?? UNDYNE AND I HAVE NOT SPOKEN WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU WERE ON NATIONAL MONSTER TELEVISION!”

Everyone knows who he is talking to now. And now everyone also knows that I was on TV. I don’t want anyone else seeing Mettaton staring at me like that! I shudder at the thought but reply, 

“Hahaha, yeah…” Forcing a laugh, I couldn’t help but eye the toned woman beside Papyrus, who was trying very hard to look anywhere in the room but in my direction. She looked very angry at my interruption to Papyrus’ attention. I also see some fear in her stance, I can’t help but wonder why. 

I darted my attention back to the excitable creature who was now bounding up the stairs like a puppy reunited with his owner. He managed to get up the steps in around 3 seconds. Impressive. He now attempted to get past all the people in my row, of which there were quite a few considering I was in the very back corner. Thankfully, before Papyrus could shove past more than two disgruntled students, Mr Ebott flings open the door with his foot and totters over to the large pine desk with papers up to his forehead. The kind-hearted skeleton had no choice but to retract and join Undyne to begin one of the most difficult hours of my life, no doubt. 

Time seemed to move an minute every second, every minute an hour: hearing the beautiful monster speak for so long about a topic so close to my heart took a lot out of me. Battles and laws and destruction and a general sense of disgust for homo sapiens oozed from Undyne’s entire being. She was there to inform us dirty creatures of the pain we caused an entire other species. And of course, Papyrus was as jovial and unhelpful as I had noted from the previous times I’d seen him. I never usually felt intense emotions when learning about the monster realm but the way Undyne spoke made me want to… actually I’m not sure what this emotion is. It was just fascinating though. Even Papyrus’ stories were entertaining and everyone shared laughs at his expense from the anecdotes he bellowed out to the room (and probably spanning to the corridors outside the room as well). 

As soon as I started being pulled deeper into the siren’s spellbounding timbre, the lecture began to pass way too quickly. Time pulled forward: minutes were seconds, and the hour lasted a minute. It was as if I was pulled underwater, and, upon the end of the speeches, felt myself come out of a stupor; floating up to the surface and seeing reality in a normal light again. Where had the time gone? 

A round of applause flutters around the room and brings me back to reality. The guy sitting next to me, a good acquaintance I had talked to a few times at university meets, was staring at my features to decipher my emotions. He usually just came to lectures to raise his grades, and zoned out to find something more interesting within the depths of his mind. He must have been staring at me for a while, nevertheless. How I did not notice, I’ll blame on the passion I have for my subject. Yes, that’s right. He’s always seemed the nice, non-creep type though; I see him usually with his mates at the back of lessons and workshops, discussing the ‘finer points in life’. Studies Geography, I think. In any case, he opens his mouth and I know the words escaping his mouth are very carefully chosen:

“Uh, hey, I’ve noticed you’ve been staring at that fish chick the whole time. What’s the deal with that, monster-girl?”

Had I really been staring at Undyne for an entire hour, even when Papyrus was speaking?? I didn’t even realise. That’s extremely embarrassing, especially since there’s no reason for me to be so creepy towards a monster who hates me that much. Better deny everything to save my hide. I turn to the man and give him my most convincing defiant expression.

“I have not! W-What makes you think that?”

The stutter gives me away. I really was never good at lying. The boy smiles coyly. 

“I see. In that case, I’m sure you won’t mind me asking her out then? She’s a badass looking gal.”

WHAT. No! Absolutely not! A look of panic creeps into my irides which the teenager picks up on straight away. Are geography majors usually this manipulative? I guess they do specialise in knowing and manipulating the earth, the jump to humans must not be that hard. 

“Well if I’m not allowed to ask her out then you’d better get your butt over there and talk to her. Especially since you’ve been staring at hers the whole time.” He winks and slowly packs up his notes in a large red backpack. Evidently, he’s not leaving until I do. Since when did he care so much for what I did! And since when did everyone start assuming that I like girls?? Stupid stereotyping. Not that they’re wrong, though. I just like who I like, no matter what. 

I sighed in defeat and resolved to go down to speak to Papyrus and if Undyne was in the vicinity then what happens, happens. 

Geography guy stops at the end of the row and places a large hand between my shoulderblades, administering a small push to get me down the stairs. Fine. Okay. Right. He follows me right down the stairs. Just as I am about to tap Papyrus’ lower rib to get his attention, that damn youngun’ decides to ‘accidentally’ barge into me and consequently I fall right into, you guessed it, said fish woman. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!!” I exclaim, mind and body running mile a minute as I back away quickly. I can tell my face is heating up like a microwave does to heat popcorn. In other words: in a limited time I will be absolutely scrambled with how warm I have become.

She must really really hate me now. 

But what I am face to face with, however, is a tight-lipped visage with scales becoming slightly oilier in the forehead region. I decide the best thing to do is to compliment her on her speech then take my leave as graciously as possible. Cause the least possible damage and RUN. Even this compliment could backfire, but my body is locked in place until I say something. Her speckled eyes keep me grounded where I am. 

So I compliment her. I definitely talked too much and dug myself into about five holes in the process but I needed her to know that, even though she hates me, I don’t hate her. I want to bridge a peace between us, especially as a monster history student. Yes, it’s all professional. All professional reasons. Undyne was obviously not expecting such a passionate display of admiration from me for it was a few seconds before she could even comprehend what I had just said. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, which, in a way, she is. 

“Er… t-thanks, I guess.” 

Wow that was cute. Now her face was no longer blue; from the hairline to the gills on her neck a there was a tinge of lavender spread evenly across it. My face joined hers in warmth, but emanated a very attractive shade of tomato red. In addition, she chose to alleviate the hard expression dramatically and actually looked as if she could tolerate me.

I think this encounter just confused us both: I complimented Undyne, who then was surprised, and surprised me at her sincerity, then we both just ended up staring at each other with raw emotion and unreserved tenderness. Only Papyrus could pull us out of the stupor we were in,

“HEY HUMAN!! UNDYNE!! I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU TWO ARE FINALLY CONVERSING. I KNEW YOU WOULD GET ALONG WELL!” Our eyes tore away from the other’s then directed at Papyrus, who was stood in the midst of a swarm of fascinated students. He seemed to be really enjoying himself, but managed to turn attention from himself to us for a second to see how his friends were doing. He must not be entirely self-centered, then. That’s sweet to know. 

I took the distraction of the large skeleton to escape. I need time to think about what I just said and regret everything: I’m generally an embarrassing person, there’s no getting round that. I muttered a quick “bye” to noone in particular then almost sprinted out the room and down the corridor back home.


End file.
